Internal fixation devices have been in existence from the earlier part of the 20th century, gaining further credibility in the medical community in the later half of the century. Internal fixation relies on four principles: preservation of the blood supply; anatomic reduction; stable fixation; and early and functional movement of the operative area. Devices used in this practice predominantly consist of metallic implants made from implant grade stainless steel, commercially pure grades of titanium and titanium alloys. In the practice of internal fixation there are three main branches, namely trauma, craniomaxiofacial, and spine. In Trauma, internal fixators fall into two categories of use, intermedulary nails, which are rods inserted into long bones thus securing the bone internally within itself; and secondly with what are known as plates and screws. Plates and screws can be found in all three branches of internal fixation. Plates in most cases must be used with screws, however screws do not have to be used with plates.
While these advancements in plate and screw technology, along with a deeper understanding of less invasive surgical techniques, have provided surgeons to deliver improved patient outcomes, there still exists a need to improve these internal fixation devices.